Motor vehicles are generally equipped with side mirror assemblies that extend outboard of vehicle body structure in order to allow a driver to view images of objects outside of the vehicle and rearward of the side mirror assembly. Although side mirror assemblies are generally streamlined to the extent possible, because they increase the lateral profile of the vehicle, they nevertheless increase the drag on the motor vehicle, with a corresponding reduction in fuel economy.